


Latula Pyrope, Gamer GrrrrrrUUUUuuuuurp

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Burping, F/M, burp fetish, burp torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Latula Pyrope has some seriously nasty gas, and due to her nose blindness she's completely oblivious to it. The other trolls just have to tolerate her horrid belches while Latula remains oblivious, although there might be a few who actually don't mind the smell...
Relationships: Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope
Kudos: 3





	Latula Pyrope, Gamer GrrrrrrUUUUuuuuurp

Latula Pyrope spotted Porrim Maryam, who was sitting down at a nearby table, her face buried in a book. The cover was black and otherwise featureless, but, knowing Porrim, Latula assumed it was about fashion or something like that. She immediately raced over to her jade blooded friend, greeting her with a huge Pyrope smile.

"h3y porr1m, wh4t's UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!!!-1 m34n up."

Porrim barely had time to look up from her book before she was assaulted by a wave of Latula's putrid burps. The stinking, humid air made its way up her nose, and she could feel the humid air hovering around her face. It smelled like energy drinks, and greasy foods, the two main ingredients in the Latula Pyrope Gamer Girl Diet.

"O+h, I'm do+ing fine," Porrim said, trying her best not to gag. Her eyes watered, making her makeup run. A pair of thin, inky streams fell from her eyes, traveling down her cheeks. "Sho+uldn't yo+u be with Mituna? If yo+u leave him alo+ne fo+r to+o+ lo+ng, he might get himself into+ tro+uble."

Latula paused, thinking for a second. "y34h, you'r3 prob4bly r1ghtuuUuuuuuUUUUuuuurp!! 1ll s33 you l8r!"

Porrim was treated to a second dose of the Pyrope's sickening gut gas. Luckily, it seemed she wouldn't have to put up with any more, as the gamer girl got in her skateboard, heading off to Mituna, to make sure that her boyfriend was okay.

Porrim let out a sigh of relief. Latula had an unfortunate combination of traits: she had no sense of smell, while also being almost constantly gassy. She would let out huge, rumbling belches that could go on for several seconds, without ever having a sense of how bad they smelled.

The other trolls were aware of this, but none of them had the heart to tell Latula how much of a repulsive slob she could be. (Except Damara, but Latula, like most of the other trolls, couldn't understand her.) Instead, they let her ignorance about her own stench continue. Whenever she talked to them, they'd just try to endure the onslaught of eructions that would inevitably occur, for fear of offending her. Latula was incredibly friendly, and considered herself an exceptionally cool girl. Nobody wanted to be the one to shatter her self image as the raddest troll around.

Latula didn't make it very far on her journey back to Mituna before she was interrupted. A Cronus stood in her past-not the Cronus, as she could tell this one came from a version of the Dreambubbles where they hadn't met before.

"hey there," Cronus said with an insufferable smile, which in his mind looked incredibly charming. "wvhy dont you get off that skateboard and ride me for a change."

Latula did dismount from her skateboard, but it wasn't so she could help Cronus get his violet rocks off.

"l1st3n, los3r," Latula said, approaching Cronus and prodding him in the chest, standing on the tips of her toes so she could look down at him. "1 h4v3 4 boyfr13nd, and 3v3n 1f 1 d1dnt 1 wouldnt be c4ught d43d w1th som3on3 l1k3 youUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!!!." Latula's sentence was perfectly punctuated, although unintentionally, with a massive, rancid belch that almost knocked Cronus clear on his ass through force alone, without even taking the smell into account.

”wvhat the hell!” Cronus spat, reeling back to put some distance between himself and the humid stench-cannon that was Latula’s mouth. “im out. this isnt wvorth it,” Cronus said, throwing up his hands as he walked away. “at least meenah remembers to wvash her fish breath sometimes.”

”h4, 1 sur3 show3d h1m!” Latula said triumphantly, thinking it was her words that drove him away, not the gaseous gastric stink-bomb she’d unleashed on him. With that interruption out of the way, Latula hopped back on her skateboard and continued on her path, until she found herself faced with another interruption. “s33ms l1k3 3v3ryon3 w4nts 4 p13c3 of m3 tod4y,” Latula said with a grin.

This time, her interruption took the form of Damara Megido. She inserted herself directly into Latula's path, forcing Latula to stop and dismount from her skateboard.

"y34h? wh4t 1s 1t?" Latula said, getting close enough for Damara to be within range of her belches. Unlike the Cronus from before, this was the Damara she was familiar with. She could just tell.

"HELLO," Damara replied, her voice stilted and her expression uncomfortably blank. "HOW YOU DOING?"

"you know, pr3tty r4d," Latula said with a grin. "how 4bout y-OOOOOOOORP!!"

Latula's raunchy belch hit Damara square in the face, with enough force to make her hair flutter. All according to plan. Damara took a deep, long whiff of the smell, visibly shuddering.

"あなたの口は地獄への入り口です" Damara's tone was a lot more dynamic, now that she was speaking her native tongue. "私はあなたの反発的な性質に感心します。私はあなたのようになりたい、嫌な女性"

"n1c3, gl4d your3 do1ng w3ll," Latula said, assuming by Damara's eerily wide smile that she had said something positive.

There was a moment of silence. Then, without warning, Damara lunged at Latula, shoving her hands into her mouth and then prying her lips apart until it was open as wide as possible.

"h3y, wh4t g1v3s?" Latula protested.

"悪臭の女王、あなたのようにげっぷをする方法を教えてください" Damara replied. That wasn't much help to Latula.

A few seconds had passed, and Latula's mouth was wide open, so of course it was only a matter of time before she belched again.

BHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOURP!!!

Once again, Damara inhaled, taking in the vile scent with the same dedication of a scholar copying down scripture. "嫌な瘴気を作るためにどんな食べ物を食べますか。私は知っている必要があります"

"1 h4v3 no 1d34 wh4t your3 t4lk1ng 4bout, d4ms!"

"私が欲しいのは放っておかれることだけです。もし私があなたのようなガスで満たされた鬼の女性であることができれば、誰も私に話しかけないでしょう。それは完璧な人生になるでしょう"

Latula managed to pull her mouth free of Damara's grasp. She spit a bit, as Damara's fingers left an unusual salty taste on her tongue. Then, when she was done spitting, she returned to belching. Damara took in each expulsion with wide-eyed fascination.

"1 th1nk 1 g3t 1t," Latula said. As a mid-blood, she had at least some rudimentary understanding of Damara's language, able to make out maybe every fifth word or so. "you s41d you w4nt3d food? 4r3 you hungry?"

Damara nodded vigorously. "脂っこいオタクダイエットを真似したい。私はあなたと同じものをすべて食べるので、私の口も悪臭の穴に変わります"

"you only w4nt 4 c3rt41n k1nd of food?"

This earned more head-shaking from Damara. "あなたが私にあなたのやり方を教えてくれれば、げっぷ先生、私はあなたがやりたいことは何でもします。私はあなたが望むようにあなたに私の体を提供します。私はあなたが私に最も堕落した性的行為を行うことを許可します。あなたはあなたの喜びのために私の名誉を永遠に破壊することができます"

"you w4nt to do som3th1ng fun w1th m3? l1k3 h4ng1ng out? 1 g3t 1t! your3 try1ng to s4y you w4nt to com3 ov3r for BHWOOOOOOAUORP!! d1nn3r!"

"私はジャンクフードを食べて、げっぷが花をしおれさせるようにします"

"w3ll sorry, but 1m h34d3d to h4ng out w1th m1tun4. m4yb3 som3 oth3r BOUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRP!!!! t1m3!" A bit phased by Damara's odd behavior, but not very, Latula got back on her skateboard for the last leg of her journey.

Damara fumed behind Latula as she rode away. "ここに戻ってきて、グロスゲーマーガール" she shouted. "私があなたのやり方を学ぶとき、私はこの土地を何千年もの間悪臭の毛布に浸します!"

\----

Latula had just about had her fill of interruptions and strange encounters, and lucky she'd managed to make it to her destination without any further disturbances. She hopped off her skateboard, and tucked it underneath her arm as she headed through the entrance to her and Mituna's shared hive.

"h3y m1tun4, 1m h-HWOUROOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRP!!!-ome!" Latula proclaimed. If her sense of smell had been intact, she would have noticed the way her fresh belch mingled in the air and revitalized the fog of stale belches that already permeated her hive. There was no response.

Latula had to practically wade through the piles of empty soft drink cans and snack food wrappers. Some were simply scattered on the ground, and some formed into tall hillocks of junk food that she needed to navigate around. The floor was also noticeably sticky, from the countless times that soda had been spilled there. She knelt down and quickly chucked the contents of a can that was still half full to refuel before carelessly tossing it onto the floor with the others.

Mituna not responding right away wasn't unusual. There was a myriad of reasons why he could've been doing this. He could've been sleeping, or pulling a prank on her, or preoccupied with gaming, or just in one of his moods. In this case he was deeply engrossed in some competitive game, one that he was losing if his ceaseless swearing was anything to go by. "8ULG3 5LURP1NG PU8L1C W1F1 5CRU8!" Mituna shouted at his screen just as Latula entered the room.

"h3y tun4! how you bR44444444444444444444RRRRRRRRRPPP!!!-een"

Mituna immediately changed his tune the moment he heard his matesprit's voice. He turned to her with a wide, toothy grin. Somewhere beneath the tangled mass of black hair that concealed half of his face his eyes were radiating with joy. "1 M1553D Y0U 50 MUCH MY 571NKY 5W33713" Mituna said as Latula brought him into her embrace.

"1 h4d 4 pr3tty w31rd d4y b3for3 1 got h3r3," Latula said. "but 1m just h4ppy to b3 w1th you noOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRPPP!!!!"

The likely expired soda that Latula had drank earlier didn't take long to catch up with her, and resulted in a particularly powerful and stale-smelling belch right into Mituna's face as she hugged him. Mituna greedily sniffed away at it for as long as the smell took to finally dissipate. "7H47 W45 4 N1C3 0N3 8483. 1F 1 W45N7 4LR34DY 8R41N D4M4G3D 7H47 PR0848LY W0ULD'V3 FR13D MY 7H1NKP4N. 1 L0V3 7H3 D15GU571NG F0UL 4FFR0N7 70 D3C3NCY 7H47 15 Y0UR M0U7H."

"4wwww, 1 lov3 you too b4b3!" Latula said. She let another belch of similar size and power slip out, and then another, and then another. Apparently the fermented sugar from that suspicious soda was absolute murder on her guts. Quickly, the immediate area around Latula became enveloped in a thick, dense, foul-smelling belch fog, with just a hint of saccharine sweetness underneath.

"H4H4 74H75 MY G1RL W17H 7H3 FUCK1NG L04D G4P3R F0R 4 M0U7H" Mituna said as his girlfriend's reeking gut-scent swirled around him in a dense cloud. "1M 50 LUCKY 70 H4V3 4 D15GU571NG G4584G 0F 4 G4M3R 5K4NK F0R 4 M4735PR17"

"h3y, 1s th4t g4m3 st1ll go1ng on?" Latula said, looking over Mituna's shoulder at the glaring screen.

"Y34H. G0 G37 3M 8483"

"444444lr1ght! 1ts g4m3r g1rl t1m3!" Latula said, planting herself on the couch, controller in hand. "you los3rs 4r3 go1ng doOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRNNN!!!!" Latula said, belching directly into her headset so the entire enemy team could hear. Mituna said beside her, to get a whiff of her belches and to yell his own obscenities into the mic whenever there was a lull in Latula's trash talk.

After a few more matches, it was now well into the night, and the two began to grow tired. They retired to their mutual Recoopraccoon, where Mituna was thoroughly hotboxed by his girlfriend's belches throughout the night.


End file.
